vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfgang Schreiber
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= |-|Briah + Relic= |-|"True" Briah= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely High 6-B | 1-A Name: Wolfgang Schreiber, Hrozvitnir, Einherjar Albedo, "Anna Schreiber", Teirei and Niko Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 84 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #12, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, will always move faster than his opponent with his Briah active, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Energy Absorption, Berserk Mode, Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Country level+, likely Large Country level (Above both Eleonore and Machina), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can reach past Mach 1,000 speeds, is faster than Beatrice with her Briah active, is the fastest of the LDO sans Reinhard himself), higher with his Holy Relic, Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (With this ability active, Schreiber will always move faster than his opponent unless they can completely immobilize him) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least Country level+, likely Large Country level (Superior to Eleonore and Machina), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Turned Berlin into a scorched wasteland) | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic Lyngvi Vánagandr, a Luger P08 and a Mauser C96 (Both of which have infinite ammo, abnormal fire rates, and can literally ricochet off of empty space, hitting his target even if they initially miss, and can damage the soul) Intelligence: While insane, Schreiber is an expert on killing, capable of subconsciously analyzing the enemy in the direction of his gaze, reading their facial expression, the frequency of their heart beats, sweating and adrenaline level before moving for the kill. Weaknesses: Wolfgang is completely insane and possesses a split-personality disorder. Any technique that can fully halt Wolfgang (such as Time stop) can nullify Nilfheimr Fenriswolf. When Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, Schreiber is in a state of uncontrollable rage, and can only be calmed down by Reinhard. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lyngvi Vánagandr: Wolfgang's Holy Relic, a WW2 motorcycle which grants him higher speed when ridden. Wolfgang generally uses this to ride across the field and to attack his enemies by ramming them at high speeds like a meteor. Wolfgang can also use his Briah in conjunction with his relic, allowing him to be untouchable and always be faster than his opponent. * Niflheimr Fenriswolf: Schreiber’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I do not want to be touched by anyone”. When Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, he has the permanent effect of always moving faster than his opponent no matter their speed, even if they attempted to alter the flow of time to either slow him down or speed themselves up (or both in the case of Ren when the latter attempted this with Eine Faust Finale), with Schreiber’s own reactions being boosted to compensate. However if Schreiber by chance is touched by someone with his briah active, he will break down and activate his true briah. Here he merges with his relic, the hair lengthens down to past his shoulders that gives off a constant white glow, becomes even more faster and enters a berserk-like state. Additionally, any of Schreiber’s actions now damage the soul (such as screaming), as opposed to strikes. The only way to actually bypass this is to use a technique that fully halts Schreiber’s movement, such as time stop, or simply negate the technique outright. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Speedsters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1